A New Life
by WINGSofAbutterfly666
Summary: still playing with a proper title but this should work for now Cross over fic between Angel the SeriesUnderworld Main Pairing: SpikeSelene.


**A New Life!**

**By: Wings of a Butterfly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel the Series or Underworld. So therefore, I don't own Spike or Selene. sigh There that wasn't so hard now was it? **

**Crossover Fic between Angel the Series and Underworld**

**Pairing: Spike/Selene**

Somewhere in the city of Los Angeles, Spike and Illyria were in the middle of a sparring session.

Spike dodged out of the way as Illyria attacked. "C'mon Blue Thunder, you can do better than that?" He taunted at the blue demon.

Spike had changed a lot over the course of time. He smirked finally being back in the flesh again.

The demoness looked at him and snarled, "Do _NOT_ tempt me Spike."

Ever since the fiasco with the time bomb, she had lost some of her flare. Although she was strong and immortal she was lacking what powers she had possessed before. Now she was on the same level as the vampire before her.

Spike chuckled at her feistiness; he shifted into his vampiric form and attacked.

Across the outskirts of Los Angeles, Selene had been banished from the Death Dealers, ever since she'd helped Michael (who was now a hybrid) kill the elder Viktor. She had tried to tell the other vampires the truth, but they didn't accept it.

She now walked along the outskirts, trying to gather her thoughts. _'Viktor had betrayed the coven for all these years; he was the one who started the war between the Lycans and Vampires! And he was the one who killed his own daughter for crying out loud!'_ She thought bitterly to herself.

"How could he? I trusted him with everything I had. And he killed my family." She said in disbelief.

She looked down, her dark brown eyes turning into an icy blue, she felt herself beginning to transform. _'I need to feed.'_

Illyria stepped back to catch her breath, "That was a Fantastic training session Peroxide head."

"Right back atcha Blue Thunder." Spike said with a grin.

He smirked and walked towards her. _'What to do? Hmm...Well there was always bugging Peaches and then there was doing things with Harmony...and bugging Peaches..'_

He settled on bugging Peaches his poofy grandsire. He walked into Angel's office, disturbing a meeting he had with a client. "Hello my lovely poofter how are you?"

"Dammit Spike! I'm in a meeting," Angel fumed.

Spike continued to taunt him. Ignoring the questioning gaze from the woman sitting across from Angel. "But I thought you loved me Peaches, after all we've been through, you throw it all away like nothing?" He said with a mocking tone.

"OUT!" Angel hollered. He could feel his temper rising while watching the young blonde before him. The woman looked between the two and announced, "I'll just be seeing myself out now." She said as she walked out.

Angel sneered at Spike as he laughed. "You're always interrupting my meetings. Why don't you bug someone else for a change?" Angel asked. "Because you're just fun to pester Peaches." Spike answered as he batted his eyes at his grandsire.

Angel felt himself begin to shift into his demon form. Sensing that Angel's fuse was about to blow, Spike added. "You don't need to get your knickers in a twist."

Angel's eyes remained the same gold color. Angel mentally counted to ten and the walked away. "I WIN!" Spike said as he watched his grandsire retreat.

Since his play toy had walked away in a huff Spike walked over and sat in the chair and put his feet upon the table. "Another day in the life of Spike." He said, satisfied with himself.

Selene had wandered through the alleyways coming upon a demon bar. Inside is a lively bunch, playing kitty poker, drinking, and swearing.

She walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool. "What'll it be?" The bartender asks.

She looked up and asked for some blood. The bartender brought her the drink of choice. Selene took the drink and downed it. The blood had soothed her hunger.

At this point, a drunken demon sidled up to her. "Hey there sweet thing, why are you here all alone?" He slurred. She chose to ignore him, hoping he would get the hint. No such luck.

"Silent type ey'? Hmm...why don't ya come home with me; we can do lots...you and me." He said rather suggestively. He snaked a hand around her waist and leaned in for a kiss.

She flipped him over and delivered a well placed kick. "I don't think so." She snarled angrily.

The drunken demon stood up holding his nose, which was bleeding profusely. "You wench! You're gonna pay for that." He lunged at her.

Spike walked into the bar in high spirits. Instead of finding a bunch of drunken demons swearing over kittens, he found himself in the middle of a brawl. The two fighting consisted of an intoxicated imp, and a breath taking humanoid female in black leather.

The fight ended rather abruptly. Selene whipped out her gun and shot the imp in the head.

"Bloody hell this girls got a lot of spunk!" Spike said. He smirked as he watched her wipe off the nozzle of her gun.

Spike walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and Spike found himself face to face with a gun.

"Whoa there pet, would you mind point that thing somewhere else?" Spike said shakily. She slowly lowered her gun. "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"I am known as many things." He said flirtatiously. "But you malady, can call me Spike." He finished with a flourish of his arm.

She nodded her head curtly and replied, "Selene." "Well Miss Selene would you allow this old vampire to buy you a drink?" He asked hopefully. "It's not everyday you meet a gorgeous leather clad girl like yourself beating up demons." He said with an impish smile.

"Alright." Selene said still wary of the bleached blonde before her.

Spike sat her down at the bar and ordered two rounds. He noticed her staring at him. "What are you staring at luv?" Spike asked. Selene didn't answer at first. "Well I have never seen one like you before in my life…well unlife."

Spike felt a major blow to his ego. "Well gee thanks," he said while sulking into his cup. Selene had seen that she had obviously wounded his pride, she quickly rushed to fix it. "I was only saying…that we are not of the same kind…you and I…are we?" She looked at Spike in confusion.

He shifted into his vampire form and placed a hand on her shoulder. The reaction he got was not one that he had expected. She ducked out from under his arm and hissed at him, baring her fangs as her eyes flashed a brilliant blue.

"Whoa, there, slow down," Spike urged. "I take it you've got quite a bite yourself, now you say you have never seen one like me? Well I have never seen one like you." He said as he examined her vampiric form.

Selene winced, she had been caught. "Hmm... Okay I guess I deserved that. Thank you for helping me in there, and thank your for the drink."

He grinned at her while shifting back into human form. "Always a pleasure." He answered cheerfully. The two vampires walked out of the bar together. Selene smiled to herself. _'It seems I have made a new friend…first friend since I've been banished from the coven.'_

They walked around the city for a while getting to know each other. Both of them seemed to lose track of the time. "Well would you look at that, it's getting a bit early, I better be heading home." Spike said regretfully as he started to walk away. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" Spike asked optimistically.

Selene looked away as her blue eyes and fangs slowly retracted. She needed a place to stay, she had no home of her own and need some shelter before the sun came out.

Spike looked at her with confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked. Selene sighed before she spoke. "Would it be too much to ask, if I were to stay with you?"

"Not at all." Spike said with a slightly lecherous smile.

It was twenty minutes before sunrise when they arrived at Wolfram and Hart. Selene looked up in awe. "Wow, this place is…enormous." She said. Spike grinned, "Yeah well you have my poof of a grandsire to thank for all this."

They walked in and were greeted by the blonde vampire Harmony. She slinked up to Spike and ran her hand through his hair smirking rather flirtatiously at him. "Who's the new girl blondie bear?" She said while nibbling at his earlobe.

Selene saw this behavior and her stomach clenched. She knew right on the spot that she would not like this blonde bimbo excuse of a vampire. She gave a slight wave of her hand, while grinding her teeth, and said, "Selene."

Spike growled at Harmony while grabbing her by the arm roughly. "We need to talk." Spike said. Then looked to Selene and said, "Excuse us for a minute."

Harmony crossed her arms defiantly and looked at her former lover with a slight pout. "So is this the new flavor of the week?" She asked. "Since Buffy up and dumped you, you came crawling to me, and now you have the NERVE to come back with this…this, TRAMP! I mean come ON Spiky poo what does she have that I don't?" Harmony seethed.

'_She has a better rack than you that's for damn sure.'_ Spike thought lecherously. "A brain?" Harmony cocked her head to the side in response to his statement. "What? Huh?" Spike hung his head and sighed. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

Fifteen minutes later, Spike walks back to Selene who was counting the dots in the ceiling tiles. Spike tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Did you have a nice time talking to your….friend?" Selene said with a slight sneer. "Talking to Harm, is like trying to talk to a rubber duck in a bubble bath." Spike said with a light chuckle.

"Why was she snarling at me for? She doesn't even know me. That little…that…that…" She stammered. Spike whole-heartedly laughed. "I believe that Bitch would be the correct word darling." Spike said. Selene just growled at the pure thought of that blonde ditzy excuse of a vampire.

"What she and I had is long and over, eons ago. But trying to get that point across to her is like trying to spit into the wind." Spike said with a chuckle. Selene huffed. _'Why am I getting so worked up over this? I barely know this vampire for God's sake.'_

As they got into the elevator Spike took a moment to really look at her. _'I never realized how beautiful she actually is. Her hair falls around her face in all the right places. She's…perfect.'_ He thought to himself.

As the elevator came to a stop, Selene broke the silence. "So who is this poofy grandsire…Peaches is it?" Selene asked. Spike smiled evilly. "Ahh…Peaches…ya wanna meet him? Well follow me." Spike said as he dragged Selene by the arm to Angel's office.

A loud obnoxious knock was heard on the door of Angel's study. "OI…open up Ponce." Spike yelled obnoxiously. "Oh GOD! GO AWAY YOU NUISANCE." Angel whined. "But, I brought a fri-end!" Spike said in a sing-song voice.

"Well tell your new friend, that I don't care about your GAY SEXCAPADES!" Yes, it was a cheap shot but Angel didn't care. Selene over heard this and started doubling over in fits of silent laughter. Then Spike decided to just break down the door.

"Dammit. You clod!" Angel said while waving his fist in anger.

Spike blew a kiss and just walked inside and said, "You should know by now that you're the only man in my life Poof. Oh by the way this is Selene."

Selene smiled and said, "Or you can just refer to me as the gay lover on the side." Angel couldn't stop staring, his mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God, I'm a complete and total idiot…oh God! OH GOD! Spike brought home a hooker." Angel said while noticing the leather outfit she wore.

"How dare you? You….you…PONCE?" Selene fumed at the oldest of the three vampires.

Spike looked at her and said, "Do you even know what that means luv?"

"No but when he uses such a derogatory term like that, I don't care what it will mean." Selene said. "I'll kill you." She nearly growled.

"Hey if the leather fits…"Angel didn't get to finish the statement as Selene had him in a headlock.

Spike couldn't help but laugh at the sight of all this. "Ahh Peaches, you never fail to amuse me." Spike said while doubling over in laughter.

Selene let go of Angel and looked at Spike who was still doubling over in laughter. "Ugh both of you are too ridiculous for words." Selene said with frustration and walked out of the room in a huff. Spike took a moment to catch his breath and looked to see Selene walking away. "Great look at what you've done Peaches." Spike said and walked out of the room leaving his grand sire speechless.

Spike walked at a fast pace and caught up with the female vampire. "Oi…pet, slow down…" Spike hollered. She just continued as if not hearing him. _'He calls me a hooker? How dare he? I should have killed that…that wanker right on the spot.'_ Selene thought bitterly to herself.

Spike ran to catch up to her. "Bloody hell luv, what's the rush?" He said while catching his breath. "How DARE he call me a hooker? I should have killed him right then and there. THAT…WANKER!!!! AND YOU…"She fumed. Spike started laughing at her use of the term "wanker." Selene looked at Spike and fumed again. "AND YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN HE IS…HOW COULD YOU LET HIM SIT THERE AND CALL ME THAT?" She seethed. Spike just continued laughing.

Selene just screamed and threw herself at him. Spike was a bit surprised as he and the brunette beauty were rolling around on the ground wrestling. Selene had him pinned down and continuously punched him in the chest.

Foot steps were heard as Lorne, Illyria, and Gunn all gathered into see what the commotion was all about.

The three look to see Spike and a leather clad female wrestling on the floor and growling.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Spike shouted.

Illyria went in and grabbed Spike and held him back as Gunn went ahead and grabbed the female vampire. "Okay will someone tell me what the HECK is going on here?" Gunn said confused. Spike was about to talk when Illyria spoke up instead. "First of all, who are you Miss?" Illyria said while holding Spike.

"My name is not MISS. My name is Selene." Selene said. "Well nice to meet you Selene, I am Illyria and this is Gunn and this is Lorne." Illyria said politely while gesturing to Gunn and Lorne who nodded their heads.

"Okay now that the intros are all done, what was all the screaming and hollering about?" Lorne said. "Peaches was being a ponce, and got Selene's knickers in a bunch." Spike said bluntly. "While YOU stood by and watched. You know for someone who is or well…I thought was my friend…you were supposed to defend me, not just stand by and laugh while he insults me." Selene said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know she does have a point." Gunn said as a matter of factly. "Oh butt out!" Spike yelled.

Illyria sighed and shook her head. "Look, something you need to know about Angel, is that he is rather…well…what's the right word?" Illyria said while thinking of the right word.

"Broody? Sappy? A wanker?" Spike said with no such care.

Selene started laughing. "Look luv, you needn't worry about Peaches. He's just a broody soul boy with problems." Spike assured. Selene sighed and smiled. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry, it's just…" Selene said.

"There's no need to be sorry butter cup...come on let's find you a place to sleep you must be exhausted." Lorne flirted slightly. Spike saw this and his demon wanted to lunge at the green excuse of a demon. '_She's MINE!' _Spike thought. "That's not gonna happen...she's stayin' in MY room," he said and dragged Selene by her arm causing her to let out and "EEP."

Selene looked around Spike's room, it was quite..._'Luxurious.'_ She thought in awe. "I'll bunk up on the couch, you can take my bed down the hall to the right," Spike said with his british accent thicker than usual. "Thank you, for your...hospitality Spike." Selene said while bowing her head slightly.

Spike beamed all happily. "Spike...hmm is that even your REAL name? Not that it's bad...but it's just not a normal name I've ever heard..."Selene questioned. "No it's no' my real name...but I prefer to be called "Spike" got it?...it's better than being called..."Spike hesitated. Selene saw him get red in the face almost. "You can tell me, I won't LAUGH." Selene said. "William," Spike said while closing his eyes expecting the laughter that didn't come.

"William...wait...William...where have I HEAR...WILLIAM THE BLOODY? I've heard of you...you killed two slayers, and were part of the Scourge of Europe weren't you? It was you, Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla..." Selene gasped.

Spike nodded. "Yes that would be me luv..." he said triumphantly. "I've read up on you." Selene said with a giggle. Spike laughed as he said, "Well as much as I would love to continue this chat of ours luv, it's time for sleep." He yawned and flopped on the couch and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Uumm..Will...er..Spike..do you have something I can..." all she heard was his snores. She sighed and rolled her eyes and decided to just look around and hope to find something. Selene was so tired. She opened a drawer and surprisingly found something that she could wear. She pulled out a red silky spaghetti strap night gown. She was much too tired to comment on anything so she quickly stripped herself of her leather clad outfit and changed into the nightgown and pulled the blanket back. The sleep had finally claimed her.

_"They're gone. My family..." she cried. _

_"It's alright my dear, I will take care of you now." Viktor said as he embraced Selene._

_Selene cried her heart out on his shoulder. "Do not be afraid my childe," said Viktor as his fangs elongated and he sank them into her neck causing her to scream. Suddenly Selene felt herself in the midst of a battle or rather watching the scene._

_She saw the whole thing, how Viktor had killed her family. _

_"NNNOOOO..."_

"NNOO..."Selene tossed and turned in her sleep. Tears running down her pale face.

Her screams didn't go unheard. Spike was up and right by her side in a heart beat. "Oi...pet...wake up..."Spike said as he held her in his embrace as she continued to be in her dream state. "Pet..wake up, it's me Spike," Spike's voice was what got her to wake up. Selene's eyes opened as she found herself in Spike's arms and she just continued to cry her sorrows out. _'Safe in his arms, with him I'm safe.'_ She thought. Spike tilted her chin up so she was eyelevel with him. "What happened Selene?" he asked firmly.

"He killed them, he killed my family...he killed his own DAUGHTER...he was behind it all the whole war between...the lycans and vampyres..." Selene ranted.

"Slow down pet." Spike stroked her face soothingly.

"I'm so sorry..." Selene said as she took a deep breath and told Spike her dream, her past, the truth which later turned to be a lie.


End file.
